A New Spark
by Kippindel
Summary: The Decepticons have the All Spark the world has fallen the Autobots have gone into hiding untill they regroup and reform, the human race has been all but destroyed, a few pockets of resistance groups still dare to fight back against the Decepticon army.
1. Avatars, Explosions

_Hey guys… Okay so this is my first serious attempt at a Fan Fic so don't hate me too much if I screw something up for you… Oh and don't like what you read…? Simple… Don't read it… But I'm just rambling now and you are probably just getting sick of reading this so… ON WITH THE STORY! ! ! _

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\:

**A NEW SPARK **

**CHAPTER 1:  
>Avatars, Explosions and Fireside Conversations <strong>

Heart pounding in his chest, the youth used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. His brown eyes scanned the insides of the dank hotel. He gripped his FAMAS tighter and moved forward. He completed a quick sweep of the room before stopping in the middle of the room and lowering his weapon. "Psst! Witwicky!" Upon hearing his name the youth turned. Four men were crouched next to the emergency stairs, one of them motioning to him. Sam joined the group and his eyes wandered the circle. To his right the dark skinned Epps chewed on a stem of grass. The years had changed nothing save a scar on his right cheek and the stubble that was on his head as much as it was on his jaw line. Across the circle was Major Lennox (not that it mattered whether someone was a Major or a Minor anymore). Like Epps, the years had not changed the marine, minus a few scars. The other two people were Avatars – human bodies artificially grown to house Cybertronian consciousnesses – in this case, the two Autobots Breakaway and Bumblebee. Although this put the Autobots in a more fragile body, it helped to hide the massive radiation auras their robotic bodies produced. Breakaway's Avatar was a man in his late twenties; his long black hair had silver streaks tracing through it and was tied up. A pair of aviation goggles hung loosely at his neck as well as a desert camouflaged bandanna.

The last but certainly not the least was Bumblebee's avatar. A young looking man, maybe the same age as Sam. His shaggy golden hair had been cut in an undercut fashion. Noticing Sam's gaze, Bee turned his eyes to his charge. He grinned causing Sam to shake his head and chuckle. "Did either of you hear any of that?" Lennox's brow furrowed.

"Well, I… err," Bee tried to explain.

Both marines shook their heads while Breakaway sighed.  
>"Sparklings are all the same." Both Sam and Bee grinned sheepishly.<p>

"Well we don't have time to explain again. Breakaway, you show them where to go and tell them what to do on the way." Lennox stood, "And remember wait for Epps and my signals."

Breakaway nodded and motioned for the Guardian and his charge to follow. They moved to the fire escape and went down while Lennox and Epps went up.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\:

Sam and Bee moved across the base floor of the abandoned office building. Breakaway had left them to do what they were ordered to at the entrance, he himself running off to complete his own orders. The two youths, their guns raised, silently weaved through the chairs and tables that furnished the cafeteria. Making their way up the stairs to the fourth level, they secured the floor and proceeded to the west side of the building. Bumblebee put his large duffle bag down and began to unzip it. Inside the two youths found two M32 Grenade Launchers, a HK GMG with a tripod and lots of ammo. Sam and Bee exchanged looks of glee. They set the GMG up, loaded all of their weapons and waited for the signals. Suddenly the ground started shaking, both Bumblebee and Sam tensed. Something was coming. Sure enough in the streets below a large military tank rolled into view, followed by many smaller cat-like Decepticons.

"Devastator," Bee whispered. Sam's grip on his M32 tensed at the name. Bumblebee manned the GMG in preparation. Anticipation hung in a tangible field around the youths, yet still they waited for the signals.

Sam's walkie-talkie crackled to life. "_Ready from Epps_." But something was wrong – Devastator had stopped in his tracks. Sam and Bee looked at each other in horror, then at the walkie-talkie. The Decepticon had picked up on the signal. "Oh shit," Sam whispered as the walkie-talkie crackled again. This time the Tank's turret swivelled upwards, pointing directly at their position. Both Bumblebee and Sam scrambled away from the window just as a large explosion tore through the building and they were thrown into the wall like a rag-doll.

Groggily Sam stumbled to his feet. His eyes scoured the room before landing on the motionless body of his Guardian. He swore and limped his way to Bee. He crouched beside the Autobot and shook him, "Come on Bee. We have to go." The blond moaned. '_Good,'_ Sam thought, '_you aren't giving up on me that easily.' _Sam threw his arm over Bee's shoulder and stood him up. The pair had only moved a few steps forward when a second explosion rocked the building. Sam struggled to his feet again, a strong, almost sweet smell assaulting his nostrils. Looking over his shoulder he saw the source of the smell. The second shell must have been some form of napalm as the building was now starting to burn.

Heart pounding in chest, he limped on, fear and adrenalin blocking out any pain. His foot caught on something and he fell. Biting his lip he struggled to get the semi-conscious Bee to his feet again. Leaning on the wall for support Sam caught his breath. His head spun from lack of oxygen.

Hearing the crackle of fire from behind him, he decided resting could wait. First he had to make it out of the building alive. He pushed himself forward towards the fire escape. He turned the handle but it wouldn't move – it was locked. The youth looked back down the hallway, the wall of fire crackling its way towards him. He put all of his weight against the door but it still did not budge. The fire was closer now. Too close. In a desperate attempt he threw himself and Bumblebee against the door. Giving out, it swung open and they were sent flailing down the flight of stairs. Ignoring the new bruises Sam picked up his friend's Avatar and continued downwards.

The door was thrown open and Sam stumbled out into the street. He looked around. Streets were deserted, buildings, if not levelled, had massive chunks missing from them. What had happened to the world?

The sound of gunfire woke him from his thoughts. Staying close to the wall he peeked around the corner. Devastator had transformed into his humanoid form and was concentrating all of his firepower on the building that Lennox and Epps were in. Sam knew that they were still inside. He needed to help them, but how? He limped over to safety of the bushes and placed Bee down. He grabbed the Autobot's FAMAS and moved back to the corner.

As he watched, the hotel that the marines were in cracked, then screeched. It was collapsing in on itself. Without thinking Sam stumbled out of his cover and began shouting out. He aimed for the larger Decepticon and fired his gun. Startled but unaffected by the gunfire Devastator turned to see his pathetic assailant. Sam's clip ran dry and he quickly discarded it before replacing it with a new one. The large Decepticon burst into laughter. Devastator raised his cannon, about to obliterate Sam. Suddenly the entire street was in flames and for the third time that day, Sam found himself on his back. Shocked, Sam looked at his gun, then back at the flames.

"Sparkling! Move!"

He rolled onto his side and was greeted by the sight of Breakaway running towards him, Bumblebee's arm slung over his shoulders. Still dazed and confused Sam rose and limped after the older Autobot's Avatar.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\:

The sorry band of five lounged around the campfire. Sam sighed and moved away from the still unresponsive Bumblebee and sat closer to the fire. His eyes wandered over the catatonic form of Breakaway, whose blue eyes were fixed on the burning embers.

"Breakaway I-" Sam started.

"You want to know what happened today?" the older Autobot smiled, eyes still not leaving the fire.

"Yeah," Sam scratched the stubble under his chin. Breakaway lent forward and pulled something out of his back pocket. Sam frowned at the small rectangle he was handed. "A detonator?"

"Yes, sparkling." He chuckled. "While you and Bumblebee were setting up I was doing some setting up of my own."

"Wait. You mean-" Sam began to grin.

"I put detonation charges all down the street." Sam burst into laughter.

Calming himself down he ended with a sigh and a smile, "So does that mean we killed him?"

Breakaway's expression soured. "I don't think so sparkling. It would take a lot more than that to take that fragger down."  
>Sam lay back, resting his head on his arms, watching the stars. "I promise you, Breakaway, that I'll take his head off when I get the chance."<p>

The Autobot burst into laughter. "Trust me sparkling, if anyone's going to remove that slag-pile's head, it will be me."

"Oh yeah?" Sam smirked. "You and those pathetic little lumps you call muscles?"

"Well maybe they won't seem so small if I take your head off first?" The older Autobot wrapped his arm around Sam's neck in a mock choke-hold.

"Hey hey hey!" Epps joined in, "Ain't nobody taking off nobody's head! Unless of course I'm invited." Breakaway, Sam and the two marines all roared with laughter, while Bumblebee still huddled in the corner blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\:

_Okay guys so there it is… My first cereal attempt at a Transformers Fan Fiction… Don't know about you guys but I'm kinda happy about it… *grins inanely* Oh and, in case you hadn't noticed… I don't own Transformers… As much as I would love to… I don't… so there…  
>Please take the time to review… It would make my day and definitely speed up my work speed and effectiveness… THANKS FOR READING! ! ! ~Auindel <em>


	2. Head Pains, Memories and New Arrivals

_So... Here it is... the promised Chapter 2... I don't know about you guys but I had trouble writing this one... But you have to have the boring explaining/ANGST! chapters so you can have the more interesting ones later right...? *grins hopefully*_

_P.S. Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter... this has been wonderfully Beta'd by the ever awesome w1nter..._

_In this chapter it goes back and explains some things so... and also in my universe Bumblebee is always the 1976 model, he never scanned the Prototype. Just clearing that up... ALSO every time you see a " – " in the middle of Bee's sentence it means a change of voice/radio station... _

_Oh and as I said in the first chapter... Don't like me? Don't like my writing style? DON'T READ THE GOD-DAMNED FAN FIC! ! ! ! ... So... Here it is... _

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Head Pains, Memories and New Arrivals**

Pain seared through his skull. Bumblebee groaned, gingerly holding his head in both hands. Cursing the frailty of his Avatar, he groggily sat up. His blue eyes scanned the room. It was a small and plain, one of the walls had a large hole in it and half of the roof was missing. There was a fire in the middle of the room which had reduced to nothing but embers. Three of his friends were sleeping around it while the fourth was nowhere to be seen. Bee groaned as a fresh wave of pain seared its way through his very human head.

"Good to see you're up and at it, Bumblebee," a familiar voice chuckled. The shadows next to the hole in the wall moved and Major Lennox stepped into the moonlight, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Major." Bee smiled weakly.

"Call me Will," Lennox laughed. "I keep telling you guys."

"I'm sorry, Will." The young Autobot cast his eyes downward.

"Wow, hey, I was just joking – I wasn't angry." Will showed the palms of his hands.

"No it's not about that," said Bee. "I'm sorry we came to your planet. I'm sorry that we brought our war with us, that the Allspark landed on Earth, that Megatron followed it here. I'm sorry that Megatron ever got a hold of the Allspark, that we failed in protecting the human race and that we, the Autobots, are hiding amongst the humans in these false bodies while our real bodies sit deep underground, rusting." The Autobot buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. Will stood and contemplated for a long while, before moving closer and crouching beside him.

"Yeah, I regret a lot of things too, friend." Will placed a reassuring hand on Bee's shoulder. "But the Autobots coming to Earth is not one of them."

Bumblebee looked at the human's face, scanning it, but all he saw was honesty. Bee smiled.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

_Three years earlier..._

Bumblebee's close-range sensors triggered. Shortly afterward, the Autobot's charge sprinted across the street and slid across his bonnet. As soon as the teen's feet touched the ground Bee started his engine. Sam opened the door and threw himself in. "Bee! Drive!" Without a second thought the Autobot spun his tyres and roared off down the street.

"_What is it – Sam_?" Bee's radio chirped when they had made it onto the highway. Sam continued to stare out the window. Concerned, Bee changed direction and made a sharp left turn off the motorway. After a few minutes the Autobot turned off the road and onto a small dirt track. Half an hour had passed before the dirt track opened up into a small cove. As soon as Bee stopped Sam got out and looked around. His brow furrowed, "What is this place?"

"_It's where I first – rained down from the heavens_." The Autobot started changing into his bipedal form.

"Wait, so – this is where you landed when you came to earth?" Sam turned to look at his guardian. Bee chirped and nodded his head. "So why'd you bring me here?" the teen furrowed his brow again.

"_I come here when – I need a place to think_."

A smirk tugged at Sam's mouth. He turned to look up at his friend, who knelt down to bring his face level with Sam's comparatively small figure. "Thanks Bee," the human grinned as he gently tugged on the Cybertronian's vocaliser. Suddenly the teen's eyes became sad and his grin slipped from his face. "It's my fault, Bee. It's my fault that Megatron has the Allspark." Sam turned away and his guardian chirped, concern in his optics. "I shouldn't have tried to kill Megatron with it. I should have realised he was faster than me." Sam cast his eyes downward and hugged himself.

"_Nobody – blames you – Sam._" The Autobot shuffled closer. "_We're just glad that you're – still here today._"

Sam turned to face his guardian and a tear rolled down his cheek, glistening in the orange light of the sunset.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

_Present time..._

Bumblebee gasped, sitting up as quickly as possible. Before he could achieve any more a firm hand was placed on his chest. "_Rallentare_ my friend, you are in good hands." Bee followed the shape of the muscular arm to its owner, a well-built man in the prime of his life. His shoulder-length black hair was slicked and oiled back into a small pony tail, his strong jaw line interrupted only by a well-trimmed black goatee. He wore jeans and a tight black t-shirt and had two large blades strapped to his back.

Bee grinned. "Mirage."

The other Autobot smiled back. "How are you feeling, _mio amico_?"

"Better now." The Scout's blue eyes observed the room around him. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Gas Station Checkpoint." Mirage replied offering a hand to Bumblebee as he stood up. Gratefully Bee took the hand and got up from the old couch that was his makeshift bed. "_Vieni mio amico_, you need to eat something or you will waste away." Mirage walked behind the younger Autobot and marched him forward by his shoulders.

They walked out of the small room and down a corridor. About half way down they made a right into another bigger room and Bumblebee was greeted by the sight of the rest of his team.

Sam noticed the Autobots' entry first and immediately vaulted over the table he was eating at. Running up to his guardian he threw his arms around him in a friendly hug. Behind them, Mirage cleared his throat. The pair split apart, leaving Bee with a blush rising to his cheeks and Sam scratching the back of his head whilst pretending to cough. Salvaging the situation, the human gave his guardian a hearty slap on the back.

"I-it's good to have you back Bee."

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

_Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter... The whole game of life hasn't been all that fun of late for me..._

_So just letting you know that the updates will hopefully be a wee bit more regular from now on..._

_Tell me what you think, yeah? _


	3. Highways, Battles and Losses

_Really sorry about the wait guys~! ! !  
>I know I said that the updates would be a bit more regular but I guess it just didn't happen this time...<br>Sorry guys but anyway. This chapter's a little more action packed than the last ones and I'm hoping you'll like where it's going... It's been a while in coming but here it is, the third instalment of A New Spark~! ! ! ! _

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Highways, Battles and Losses**

_Three years earlier..._

Sam sat in silence, staring at the road through his guardian's windshield, the only sound coming from the indicator as Sam flicked it on to change lanes. Despite having calmed Sam down at the Cove, Bee knew that his Charge was still brooding on the topic. Bee also knew that the best course of action was to not say or do anything, instead letting Sam make the first move. If Sam wanted to talk, he would. So for now, Bumblebee let his Charge drive them home.

The Battle of Mission City had happened more than 6 months ago and since then both the Autobots and the US military had been on high alert, waiting for something that would signal the return of Megatron and the Allspark. However since that day neither the Cybertronians nor the military had seen or heard anything. Megatron had taken the Allspark and disappeared.

Bumblebee had analysed the battle scene from every direction, there was no way that Sam or anyone could have predicted that Megatron would intercept Sam. The Scout wondered, "_Maybe Optimus was right to try and sacrifice himself, maybe Sam should have— No,_" he stopped himself. "_If I had been in Sam's position I would have tried something different too._"

Sam's phone ringing broke the Autobot from his thought train. The teen dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Mikaela," he muttered. Sam furrowed his brow and he tossed the phone into Bee's passenger seat, letting it ring out.

Suddenly the Autobot's sensors went off, "_Sam—It's-!"_

An explosion tore through the road, flipping the car in front of Bumblebee. Screeching to a holt, Sam sat back and nursed his now bleeding nose. "Shit Bee, what the hell was that?"

"_De—cept—icons_" His guardian growled. Sam's eyes widened, realising the people were still in the car. He threw Bee's door open and stumbled out ignoring the Autobot's cry after him. Sam started to run towards the flipped car when something flew past his head. The teen threw himself to the ground as the flying thing collided with Bee's bonnet and exploded. Sam rolled over and looked at the clearing smoke.

Bee had been thrown 30 feet down the road and was now in his alt form. "Bee? You okay?" the teen wheezed. The scout sat up and gave Sam a weak thumbs-up. Sam nodded and looked back up the highway. He counted two Proto-cons and one of the cat-like Decepticons, all running straight for them.

"Damn-it," Sam swore and pushed himself up "Come on, come on." He sprinted to the upside-down car. He managed to pull the door open as the third shell flew past. "Bumblebee—"

But the Autobot was already in action. Time seemed to slow down for the teenager as he looked up. Half way through a leap over the car Bee was already laying down cover fire. Landing with a roll the Scout's mask slid into place as he continued shooting.

Sam realised he was staring and closed his jaw. Turning back to the car he looked inside. Both occupants of the vehicle were still alive and breathing. Praising his lucky stars Sam started to unbuckle the man closest to him.

Bee rolled to the side as the Proto-con swung a blade-like arm at him. Kicking his leg out he knocked the Con off balance. Grabbing the flailing leg he then jammed his cannon under the knee joint. The Proto-con screamed out as his knee was blown to pieces, the bottom half of his leg left dangling there.

Sam heard the scream and smirked. "_Bee sure knew how to bring the pain,_" He thought as the man's seat finally released him. The teen pulled him from the wreckage and looked over his chest quickly, "Do you think you'll be able to walk?" The man squinted in pain and shook his head. Sam looked down at the man's leg and noticed bone sticking through.

"My leg's-" The man started crying.

Dodging the oncoming fist Bee grabbed the Con's arm and rolled over him, forcing his enemy into a lock. With a simple twist the Scout broke the Proto-con's elbow joint, earning yet another scream. However the first Protocon had recovered and was now aiming his cannon. In one fluid movement Bee rolled back over the Con and twisted again, ripping the screaming Con's fore-arm off. Bee then spun around and let the limb fly, hitting the first Con's cannon and deflecting the shot. The Scout followed up with a flying kick that connected with the Proto-con's jaw.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you out of here." Sam grabbed the man's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Standing up, Sam dragged the limping man away from the wreckage and towards the edge of the highway. Sam's hair stood on end as he heard the combination of tearing metal and shrieking woman. Without a second thought Sam put the man down and turned back to the car. The Cat-like Decepticon had torn the other door off the car and was pulling the flailing woman out.

"You son of a-" Anger flared through the teen as he threw himself into a sprint. The teen stopped short when he realised that the Con had the woman's head in its jaws. It was looking directly at him, as if daring him to save her. "Don't you dare!" Sam spat. The Decepticon seemed to smile as it closed its jaws around the woman's head. Sam looked away but heard the crunch. He screamed out in anger and dropped to his knees. Angry tears filled his eyes as he looked back at the evil alien. The Con dropped the body and leapt onto the car wreckage, blood dripping from its jaws. Sam started trembling, his anger turning to rage.

"_YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_" he screamed as he stood and rushed at the Con.

Bumblebee heard Sam scream and paused, giving his one-armed opponent an advantage. The Proto-con tripped Bee and once down delivered a heavy kick to his jaw. The Scout rolled away into a crouching position, Energon dripping from his vocaliser. He looked back at his charge for a second. Sam and the Cat-like Decepticon were rolling around on the ground. "_Got to make this quick._" The Cybertronian thought to himself.

Sam scrabbled wildly at the underside of the Decepticon, trying to find something to grab onto. He felt the life being crushed out of him. The Cat started to dig its claws into his chest. Sam's raw and bloody fingers still searching. He was starting to see stars. Getting desperate he changed tactics. The teen moved his hands up to the Con's head and grabbed on. He pushed his thumbs into the alien's eyes. It started to squirm and flail but kept its weight on Sam. Vision going black, the teen pushed his thumbs harder in a last ditched attempt. He felt his thumbs break through the Con's optics. It screeched in pain but pushed down harder. Strength failing him, Sam's arms fell to the ground.

Bee smashed his knee through the face of the first Proto-con, killing it. He turned to his other opponent and moved into a fighting stance. The one-armed Proto-con growled in response. Bee's eyes quickly flicked off the Con to look at his charge. The Proto-con launched itself at the Autobot, tackling him off the Highway.

Sam gasped the weight was lifted from him and air surged back in to his lungs. He coughed and sat up, his head spinning. He saw a face swim slowly into focus. Mikaela's. She was trying to say something but Sam couldn't hear. He turned to his left and saw Arcee blowing the electronics out of the Cat's head. "Sam!" Mikaela shook him, "Listen to me!" Sam looked back at her and blinked a couple of times.

"Sam they've got your parents!" Sam's eyes widened

"Who?" Sam grabbed her shoulders "Who has my parents Mikaela?" But he already knew the answer. "_No, no no no!_" Sam yelled mentally, "_They won't have my parents!_"

"Mikaela," Sam stood "You take Bee and get this man to a hospital." He gestured to the man laying to the edge of the Highway. She nodded faintly. "Arcee, we're going to my parents house."

"But Sam," she started. Sam turned to look at her. The Autobot saw the pain and determination in his eyes and simply nodded.

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\ :/.\:

Sam and Arcee turned the last corner into his street. Sam could see that Major Lennox and his team had already set up a perimeter around his parent's house.

The teen leapt off Arcee and ran towards the barricade. "Sam, wait!" Lennox yelled. Sam ignored him and vaulted over the barricade. He felt a firm grip on his wrist and was pulled back. Looking up he realised it was Epps who held him. "Sam," Lennox jumped the barricade, "They're not there." Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"_No, no they HAVE to be!_" Sam trembled. Epps pulled him into a hug.

"We're sorry man. We were too late..."

:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:/.\:

_ANNNNNND DONE~! ! ! !_

_Wooo~! ! ! Finally got it done! I hope you guys like it... And again I'm sorry for taking far far FAR too long to do it..._

_But a big shout-out to those last couple of people who have faved ANS it really gave me the confidence to do this one~3_

_(Also if you find any mistakes please do tell me :3 )_


End file.
